Partial support is requested to host the Third National Conference on Research Goals and Methods in Otolaryngology in Washington, D.C., March 8- 10, 1990 in conjunction with the American Academy of Otolaryngology/Head and Neck Surgery and the University of California, San Diego. This topic has been selected by the American Academy of Otolaryngology/Head and Neck Surgery Research Committee as the subject of the annual Cherry Blossom Conference to underscore the importance of research in our specialty. Building upon the past success of the National Conference on Research Goals and Methods held in 1982 and 1986, it is anticipated that this highly focused conference, entitled "Winning Research Grants in the 90's: a Workshop on Research Priorities, Experimental Design, and Grant Writing", will be equally successful in attracting promising residents and young faculty members nationwide. The specific aims of this conference will be as follows: 1) to provide an overview of the NIH application process; 2) to instruct participants in the proper design and development of an experimental project; 3) to highlight the important questions for basic and clinical research in otolaryngology; 4) to introduce new investigators or trainees to successful research and grant application strategies employed by established researchers in this field; 5) to acquaint program chairmen with established methods for fostering career development. Additionally, an important long-term goal will be to increase the number of new NIH funded investigators in Otolaryngology.